The Atomic Theory
by Syduction
Summary: Ally Dawson never really believed in the whole 'Opposites Attract' crap. But can an annoying blond bad boy change this good girl's mind? Both a little OOC. ONE SHOT


**Long story short, you can get ideas everywhere. (Even school) I really thought this one through.**

* * *

Ally Dawson, a straight A student, in all AP classes, and Marino High's resident good girl. She believes in love and just loves the thought of it. However, she's never actually been in love. A die-heart fan of romance novels and music. She can play piano like a mad women and she thinks she has everything figured out. Guess again Miss Dawson.

**R5**

All I wanted to do was just make it to class on time without running into _them_. Pigs, idiots, players, pick whichever one. Of course, that wasn't possible, at least, not in this world.

"Sup Dawson." He said with a husky, rough voice. He must have just woken up from his mid morning math nap. I ignored him and rolled my eyes. We go through this everyday. Can he not just give it a rest?

"You and me, this Friday. You in?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he seriously asking me out? Again!

"Austin, we've gone over this a million times! I. Don't. Like. You." I said very slowly. Maybe his tiny brain could actually process it this time. His smirk rose again. Of course he wouldn't stop there.

"You never said anything about love." His smirk could probably be seen from the moon! His face grew closer with every word. By the time he quit, his face was centimeters from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and I knew if either of us moved, they'd touch. He was about to lean in and close the gap, but the warning bell gave it's loud, obnoxious ring. Talk about saved by the bell! Literally.

I rushed to my AP science class, attempting to beat him. Unfortunately, I shared this class with Austin as well as music. He sits right behind me. All he ever does is bug the living crap out of me. I made it to my seat just before everyone else piled in.

Austin took his seat right behind me and started playing with my hair, again. The teacher came in and told him to stop playing with it, claiming it was weird. I attempted to stifle a laugh. I wasn't very good at it though. The teacher said to take out our note books. I hadn't really bothered to learn his name, if he had told us at the beginning of the year, then I don't recall what it was.

About half way through the first slide, I heard to repetitive clicking of a nail hitting a phone. Austin must be playing games on his again. It's really hard to learn with that in your ear. Something did, however, click into my mind.

"So what he realized, was that opposite atoms attract. So if you were a positive atom, you would be attracted to a negative atom more than another positive atom." The teacher explained. I didn't know why this stuck with me so much. But it did.

**R5**

Throughout the day his voice kept ringing through my head. In lunch, I didn't talk to Trish at all really. I just kept replaying it over and over in my head. I just couldn't make sense of it! This was my problem, I tend to over think things.

After a lot of thinking, Trish's voice interrupted my thoughts. "So are you just going to sit there or are you gonna let it out now?" She always seemed to know if something was bugging me or on my mind. I collected my thoughts and nodded my head. This was going to take a while.

"It's nothing really. Just something from science." She gave me a look practically screaming 'go on'. I nodded. "Austin asked me out again this morning." I was attempting to change the subject, well kinda.

"Again, seriously! When will he get it?" I shook my head and laughed.

"I'm starting to consider it now..." My voice trailed off near the end. When I said did say it, my voice was barely auditable. But by the look on her face, I knew she had heard it loud and clear.

You like-mmph!" The rest was a jumble of mumbles and grunts. I covered my hand over her mouth. I wasn't about to let her scream something like that out to the entire cafeteria! I pulled my hand away when I felt something warm and slimy going across the palm of my hand.

"Eww! Trish! Really, what are you 5?" I began furiously wiping my now slobbery and spit covered hand on her leopard print T shirt.

"If you would have kept it there a second longer I would've bitten it. Your lucky I only licked it!" I chuckled at this. I knew she would do it too. "But seriously, you like Austin?" Her voice was hushed so no one could hear our conversation but us.

"I said considering, as in a maybe. It's not definite. But yeah, I may, I may not. It just depends if he asks me again." I said with a shrug, stuffing a unsalted french fry in my mouth. She made a face at that, which caused me to laugh. Being as I had just bitten into a fry, the said fry went flying onto her. And that caused me to laugh even harder.

The warning bell rung again signaling lunch was over. Saved by the bell again. I signed in contentment thinking 'the bell is really on my side today'.

**R5**

I settled into the music classroom before everyone else could come in. This was going to be a long 75 minutes. Austin and the rest of the class, including the teacher, whose name I had remembered, trailed in slowly behind.

"So we are going to start a week long project doing a music video for a cover of a song," Mrs. Hogan, the teacher, began, "you'll be doing this in partners." Everyone started cheering. "I've assigned partners already." Everyone simultaneously groaned. I chuckled a bit.

I completely zoned out while she was reading the list until I heard my name. "Austin and Ally." After that a was fairly pleased. Maybe he'd ask me out again. I glanced over at him. He frowned at me, much to my dismay. Well alright then. This was not going to be easy.

**R5 **

After school was over, I caught up to Austin in the school parking lot. He was sitting by a tree, reading his science book. I slowly approached him. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hi." I said simply. The sun was in my eyes and I didn't want to startle him, which I failed at tripping over a root, landing flat on my face. He chuckled. "Thank you my kind sir for catching me!" I said, sarcasm practically oozing from my voice. He started chucking again.

"Ooh, getting a bit sassy there, aren't we miss Dawson." Like he could say anything!

"And Mr Moon, bad boy of Marino High, getting his geek on." This was starting to get fun. He rolled his eyes. "So, what might Mr Moon be reading?" I knew what he was reading, for I had saw the line that had echoed throughout my head all day. I just wanted him to say it.

"The charges of atoms and the atomic theory." I nodded my head. I had this all planned out.

"Yes." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Your question from earlier, I changed my mind. Yes." Realization struck him. I watched his facial expressions change with his emotions. They went from utter confusion to realization to something I couldn't read. Love, the last emotion was pure love.

"What changed your mind?"

"Ask your science book." He laughed and brought my face inches from his. We were in the same position as we were in earlier this morning, only I wanted it now, and we had no interuptuons. He searched my eyes, like he was looking for permission in them. I suppose he found it, because next thing I knew, he closed the gap between us. And the rest they say, is history. But in our case, the rest is science.

* * *

**I legitimately came up with this idea smack dab in the middle of science. I'm very surprised that I managed to remember this all the way almost 12 hours ago. I guess you can get ideas from pretty much anywhere. You just have to know where to look!**


End file.
